


Lily's News

by CalicoJane



Series: Moon's Tails [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: James freaks out about something Lily tells him and how it may be affected by the possible ramifications from The Prank.Read "The Prank or how it all began" first





	Lily's News

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and am not making a profit off this work

Remus was sitting in his and Sirius’ flat sipping tea when the wards chimed letting him know that a wizard who had been granted access had arrived in the muggle building. “Padfoot can you check who it is?”

“Sure thing,” Sirius said while walking to the mirror on the hall. With a wand wave and a murmured spell, the mirror changed to show James Potter walking up the stairs toward their flat. 

“Wonder why he didn’t use the floo? It’s open,” said Remus, putting down the newspaper he’d been scanning. 

“Guess we’ll find out.”

A moment later a knock sounded and, wand drawn, Sirius opened the door. “Why are you called Prongs?”

“Because Moony was already taken. Guys, I’m in trouble,” James said, striding into living room of the flat. 

“Were you followed?” Asked Remus, concerned.

“No, not like that. It’s Lily,” James ran his fingers threw his hair.

Padfoot tossed a secret smirk at Remus before turning back to James with a concerned look. “Did she remember you’re a prat?” 

“No, this is serious! And don’t you dare say it Padfoot.” Sirius closed his mouth on the automatic response to the pun. 

“ Did she hurt herself in one of her and Severus’ experiments?” Remus asked.

“SHE’S PREGNANT!” There was stunned silence for a long moment. “She told me at dinner tonight.”

“And you of course told her how overjoyed you were and how you couldn’t be happier, right?” At the guilty look on James’ face Sirius continued. “James Charlus Potter, you are an absolute idiot. What did you do?”

“I, uh, I kind of just apparated away.”  
“Prongs, you sit on the couch and breathe. Padfoot, you go make us all tea. I’m going to send a patronus to Lily so she doesn’t worry that you’ve splinched yourself,” Remus got up and went to the window and cast his wolf patronus out into the night. “Find Lily and tell her Prongs managed not to splinch himself, and that he’ll be home when he gets his head screwed back on straight.” With that the wolf leapt off into the night. Remus turned back toward the center of the room, James was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, Sirius was coming in from the kitchen with three mugs of tea floating in front of him; he guided it onto the coffee table and sat in the chair facing the couch. Taking that as his cue, Remus came over and sat next to James on the couch.

“Prongs you’re a fucking idiot. The girl you’ve been madly in love with since third year tells you she is carrying your child and you apparate away? What the hell is wrong with you, mate?” Sirius said.

James sighed and took a sip from his tea. “It’s just I hadn’t planned on children since, well since The Incident. There’s not much research on lycanthropy and whether it can be inherited or not. I don’t want to condemn an infant to changing every month. It was bad enough as a teenager, but a baby just wouldn’t be able to understand it. Not to mention, I’m not even sure if a baby could survive changing, since it tends to intertwine with the magical core which usually doesn’t start developing at all until at least a year.”

“Prongs? How do you know when the magical core develops? I mean it’s not like that’s standard curriculum at Hogwarts, nor is it related to dueling or quidditch,” Remus asked. Sirius glanced at him as if wondering about this sidetrack. 

“Oh, I think I was browsing some articles Lily had been reading and left lying around. I’m not really sure why she was researching it, but a lot of her research doesn’t really make sense to me, especially in bits and pieces,” James said all this very absentmindedly, while sipping from his tea. “The article wasn’t about lycanthropy but did mention several inherited wizarding diseases that affect magical cores, and extrapolating from known effects of lycanthropy and the magical core, it wasn’t hard to put together.”

Remus took a sip from his own tea, noted it was liberally spiked with firewhiskey, and spoke “Did you discuss your concerns with Lily?”

James flushed “Er, no, I sort of just panicked and apparated here.”

“I wonder if Lily has been researching it since she discovered she was pregnant; she wouldn’t want a baby to suffer anymore than you would,” Remus said thoughtfully, an idea beginning to form in his mind. 

“You think she waited to tell me until she had some answers?” James was beginning to sound calmer, more hopeful.

“I think Lily is a very gifted researcher, I think she’s brave enough to look for answers in places that would make the rest of us blanch, and I think she’d want to spare you from worrying about it,” Remus said all this with a soothing tone.

“That does seem like something she would do, but what if she’s wrong, what if I did condemn an innocent child to a lifetime of pain? And it’s not like any of this was planned in advance.” Remus could tell James was very torn up about this possibility, and he didn’t blame him. He remembered how he’d felt when he realized he’d bitten James.

Sirius spoke up then “Prongs, what if she’s not? What if you have a perfect healthy child with no lycanthropy symptoms at all?”

It seemed like James hadn’t considered this possibility, his whole face went through several varying emotions ranging from thoughtful to joyful before settling on panicked. He leapt up from the couch “The love of my life just told me she’s pregnant and I apparated away from her. I need to go home. Thank you both. I’ll just use your floo then,” and without another word James had walked over to the fireplace, taken a dash of powder out of the pot next to it and thrown it into the flames. He called out “Prong’s Palace” and disappeared into a whoosh of green flames.

Remus smiled “I still can’t believe Lily didn’t make him change the floo address when she moved in.”

“Yeah, almost as unbelievable as a pregnancy, I mean how did we get here,” Sirius sounded a little stunned.

“Well Padfoot, when a wizard and a witch love each other—” Remus was interrupted by a pillow hitting his face.

“No, you prat. I meant how did we go from every time Lily and Prongs exchanged words it ended in dueling, to them living together and expecting a baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am excited to play around in this AU


End file.
